New Team, Goodbye Seirin
by Otaku Olympia
Summary: after Seirin won versus Rakuzan . kuroko recieved a letter saying that he is 'new recruit' basketball player in america and SOMEONE has sent the letter for kuroko's acceptance letter. Aka X Kuro , Kaga X Kuro.
1. PROLOGUE

New Team.

Prologue

After **Seirin** won **Winter Cup** versus **Rakuzan**. A certain Letter that shocked Tetsuya kuroko's world he read:

" Dear Kurko Tesuya, this is Wood Ridge High requesting you to be in our Basket Ball team as our request we would pay for your Flight and other Expesses and you are exempted in your Tuittion fee , so we would like to see you in july** 2014" at the bottom part of the letter "sign by tanaka kyoko"

kuroko was so shocked about the letter , as kuroko's mind set ofcourse that he would not leave Seirin but the problem is SOMEONE already submitted the letter as an acceptance of the request.


	2. Chapter 1

**New Team.**

**Chapter 1 –Beta- **

"**Memories we've made"**

2:00 am Kuroko sat down after waking up , he didn't get much sleep about that letter he got last 2 weeks ago and tomorrow is day Kuroko will go to America ,he did think about it , he can't get it back 'SOMEONE' all ready sent the letter of acceptance invitation.

Kuroko is living with his grandpa, after he prepared the breakfast he ate with his grandpa but not too much because of 'that' he lost his appetite more than his usual appetite.

And after Kuroko is done he took a bath for 30 minutes than his normal bath time then Kuroko glanced to his desk seeing a piece of paper, a pen and a long envelope outside of the envelope is 'Resignation Letter Kuroko Tetsuya'

It's the reason why he didn't get much sleep Kuroko hasn't finished writing his resignation letter because having him quit Seirin is a big trouble because Kuroko never thought of leaving Seirin ever.

(At Seirin high school) Kuroko doesn't pay any attention at any of his classes; Kuroko's mind is flying everywhere.

"Daijobu kuroko you look rather paler than normal?" Kagami asked. Worried of kuroko's strange actions since he came to school

"Is something bothering you?" kagami said worriedly at kuroko

Kuroko didn't bother to answer Kagami's question, but thinking how would he say that to kagami that he is leaving for 2 days.

"Kagami-kun, please let me think first so if you would leave me first?" **a cold reply from kuroko** "and please tell aida-senpai that I will be late for today's Warm-up"

"Ok..." Kagami said while stunned by kuroko's actions

Kuroko hurriedly gone off to the Principal's Office leaving Kagami Shocked.

while walking Kuroko Glanced to the whole school, Remembering His Memories he made to this School _'its so much fun…__**and I will miss this'**_ and he stopped , he arrived to the Principal's Office

Kuroko discussed the situation right now that is leaving tomorrow.

"Well kuroko-kun, you're should say 'goodbye' to your teammates, did you already say that?" principal's question that kuroko caught up un-guard. He didn't expect that question

"No, not yet but I am" **he lied**, kuroko don't know how to say goodbye to his teammates and the '_Generation of Miracles'_

"Arigato, Watashi wa ima iku (I will go now.)" Kuroko said and Stood-up to leave the principal's office.

*Click* the door's sound.

Kuroko ran fast so he could catch up to this day's before that kuroko remember something urgent is 'that' he returned to his classroom and continue writing of his **'Resignation Letter' **and kuroko is lucky that no one else is in the class because they are in their activity clubs. He carefully locked the door and sat down in his Chair, bringing out the resignation letter out of his bag.

"I hope, they will strive more winning's _Mina"_ Kuroko is trembling as he continue writing his resignation letter.

"_Aida–senpai,_

_I apologize for not saying earlier that I will transfer schools. And some Circumstances that made me to do this. I cannot stay longer here …"_

_Ps. Reach for the Top!"_

"Run! 40 laps more, faster!" aida shouts as seirin members slacks off

"Cho-chot-to *hufff~~huff~~* Riko aren't you going to take us a break?" hyuga question's Aida with hope that she would take them a break.

"No, its only a month since you guys won, and now you're slacking of like a sand bag!" aida shouted huge to stop him from arguing.

"My riko-chaaaaan~~ I mishhhhh youuuuuu"Kagetora-san (riko's father) bursting in the basketball gymnasium.

"RUN! RUN!" reiko's shouting not giving attention to his father's fuss

"She's ignoring me!" her father's crying complains.

"Riko, isn't kuroko-kun here yet?" kiyoshi

"Yeah, He's taking to long than usual"

"Maybe, I should call him"

"Not so fast kiyoshi, **run **now, I will be the one to call that bastard for running late! he would take double warm-"

" No, you don't need-" kuroko explained and was stopped because riko punched kuroko.

"You, need to run 30 sets! You jack*ss, you're **LATE**!" riko exclaimed.

Kuroko hurriedly gone off outside to accept his punishment

"Isn't kuroko is more energetic than usual?" kiyoshi questioned him

"Nope, he was threatened by reiko's furry-" hyuuga stopped because riko punched his head.

"Itai!" hyuga scratched his head

Kuroko let himself enjoy his last days in Seirin koto gako (seirin high school)

Kuroko drank half of his water and the other half poured on his head and sat down of one of the benches

"Hey, why are you exerting too much on this warm-up? You never did 20 sets because you can't handle that much"

"Naze? I'm just enjoying this" he lied, kuroko just wanted to savor his last days in Seirin high.

"Kuroko, is something bothering you? You're really acting weird this week" kagami questioned kuroko.

"…." Kuroko can't reply kagami's question, his mouth won't open so that he could say 'I'm going to America, and I can't stay here longer'

Kuroko will always have this eerie feeling. And never forget this feeling ever. Kuroko returned to his locker and changed clothes and heard…

"Isn't kuroko acting strangely since we've won against Rakuzan" its kagami

"Yeah, he's acting weirdly and today too" its koganei-san

'_Why? Is it too obvious'_ kuroko thought. Maybe this is the time I can tell it this time...

"Ahh….." kuroko didn't finished what he has to say, he was too nervous what their reactions

"Did you happen to hear someone" scared koganei question's kagami-kun.

"No, maybe you just hallucinating" kagami sacredly answers koganei

Kuroko silently approached kagami and koganei, but unfortunately kuroko's foot bumped the chair and the chair bumped the lockers and kagami and koganei fearfully ran outside of the locker room and left kuroko-kun in pain by his foot.

*ring ring* bell sound.

"Class, bring home your notes."

Kuroko's class started leaving and gone off to their respective homes. While walking in the hall kuroko remembered that the 'resignation letter' that he supposedly leave the letter in Riko's desk. Kuroko went to locker room of girls and slip the letter in Riko's Locker.

"Maybe, she can notice it….." sadness is what kuroko felt the whole day. 'Its quite tiring so tomorrow I will only pack my things'

On Kuroko's way home he remembered a certain place 'MAJI BURGER'. Kuroko ordered vanilla milkshake his favorite. Kuroko caught attention of a man eating MONSTER SIZE burger, Kagami.

"Hai!"

"ODOROITA!"Kagami said while catching his breath and his hands placed in his chest "kuroko you surprised me!"

" 2 mintues passed since I was standing here, Kagami-kun " Kuroko replied.

…..1 hour passed.

"Aren't you done yet you've been eating Monster Burgers in 1 hour, Kagami-kun"

"*munch munch* huh? What are you saying kuroko I'm only eating 10 pieces of monster burgers, I usually 20+ Monster Burgers."

"Kagami-kun" _'I think its time to say it'_ kuroko thought, but still he can't open his mouth to say those words he wants to spill.

"Nani, kuroko did you say something ?"

"Nanimo, kagami-kun it's really late now I need to go home" kuroko shrug

"Yeah, well see tomorrow" Kagami with a monster burger on his mouth.

Kuroko stopped a moment to the word 'TOMORROW', _'tomorrow? Kagami-kun there is no tomorrow, ill be off somewhere that day'_ kuroko shrug to his idea. Kuroko continued walking outside _'This will be the last time we'll see each other, kagami-kun SAYONARA'_

He reached his house for a couple of minutes.

"Tadaima" kuroko greeted his grandfather.

"Oh? Kuroko, you're here!"

"Yes..."

Kuroko took a bath. And changed clothes _'I should prepare for my files tomorrow'_

4:00 in morning Kuroko woke up early, as usual he go down to prepare Breakfast after he was done He took a short bath and went down stairs to eat with his grandfather.

"Kuroko, you said you're going to America, right?"

"Hai…"

"Do you know who did that, the one who took the acceptance?"

"No, do you know oji-san?" Curiosity was filled in kuroko's mind

"It was ME, Aren't you glad, you're going to states?"

"You did that?" kuroko was shocked about what he just heard

Kuroko let out a sigh.

"Are you not glad?"

'_Its already done, and you already took the agreement'_ kuroko thought.

"Its okay you can back-out" kuroko's grandfather was a little bit down.

"Its okay, it's already done."

"So you accept it?"

"I don't know, but I will go"

… kuroko went upstairs and changed clothes. And took out his Luggage and a bag

"Grandfather, I will go now" kuroko said his goodbyes

"Ok, Go now it already late it's already 5:45 your flight is 6:20 you should go now"

Kuroko entered the cab, after they placed his luggages behind the trunk.

"Where would you go?" the cab driver asked to where he will unload kuroko.

"NARITA AIRPORT"

At the same time riko caught in the traffic and arrived in school late (5:50) while she put her thing in her desk, she forgot the clothes that she borrowed in her classmate she opened her locker but to her surprised a letter flown to the floor ,the letter is on backwards ,and to her surprise it was a 'resignation letter' she was not aware it was from KUROKO-KUN 'nande? Why he has a resignation letter?' she read the letter 'it can't be this is not TRUE!' she ran to the principal's office

"Oh? Ms. Aida-san why aren't you in your class?"

"principal is this true?" riko handed the letter to the principal.

"Oh, so tetsuya-san didn't say goodbye to you? tetsuya-san is leaving today does you not know that?"

'_WHAT? Think carefully riko….' I _calmed myself to think peacefully_ 'He didn't even ask me his permission to quit the basketball team! , how can I explain this trouble to the others especially to Kagami-kun and the entire Basketball players?'_

"Do you know what kuroko's flight time is?" riko questioned.

"6:20 am"

'_That's too early! I have no time!'_

"Thank you!" riko ran as fast as she can she even passed kiyoshi and Teppei talking

"Riko what's the problem?" hyuga asked

"We have no Time! Follow me" Hyuga and kiyoshi followed her even though they don't know what's happening.

"Hey! where are we going?" kiyoshi

"Narita Airport, don't question me just FOLLOW Me!"

"OK!" hyuga & kiyoshi shouted in unison.

And the three of them rode the cab

"hey, riko what's happening?" kiyoshi

"He's leaving" reiko

"Who?" hyuga

"Kuroko! Damn that brat he's leaving and not even saying goodbye!"

"Why?"hyuga

"Read this" reiko handed the Resignation letter to hyuuga

"Resignation letter?" kiyoshi asked

"Read the inside" and hyuga and kiyoshi read the letter

"Do you know why?" kiyoshi

"No, not yet but principal told me that kuroko's flight is today"

"What time?" hyuga

"6:20"

"I think we can't catch up." Sadness filled Hyuga's feelings

"Why?"

Hyuga showed his watch [ 6:16 am]

"Can't we go any faster?" riko asked the cab driver

"We already took the shortcut it just you're destination is far."

"Sh*t!" hyuga

…3 mins later…..

"Were are already here" the cab driver said and gave their bill.

.They entered the airport...

"6:20 all flight to USA will take off" the stewardess

"UGH! We didn't make it!" Riko,hyuga & teppei

"Didn't make what?" a voice of someone that made their raise their heads-up.

"You dumb*ss! You worried us!" riko

"Why are you leaving?" hyuga

"I am-" kuroko was stopped because the plane will take off soon.

"I'm sorry GOOD BYE!" kuroko hurriedly go in the plane and took his seat.

'Kuroko tetsuya already left Japan' riko thought

'Why did you leave? Ugh its so Fustrating!' teppei thought

'I'm still Proccessing the events of what happened Today….' Hyuga thought.

….

"**Goodbye ,nipon…."Kuroko tetsuya.**

**-Beta-**

Comment of what you thought of this improved version of Chapter 1… I do really need your comment and what part did I miss…. And if ever, I need someone to BETA READ this chapter and the chapter in the near future.


	3. Chapter 2

**New Team.**

**Chapter 2**

" **Hello America "**

**After Kuroko Boarded the plane 5 hours ago…**

Flashback*

Kuroko is waiting patiently for his flight announcement in the lounge area ,suddenly he felt something Is going on and had too go in the reception area ,he saw three persons that he will miss very badly ,when he will leave for america kiyoshi, reiko and hyuga he looked at the three of wondering why they were here, he never really said about the letter.

he approched the three persons to evesdropped their conversation

_'Kuroko where are you?_

_"I'm here"_ he said gently

and making sure they do not hear it and the by time Kuroko approach them.

"What do you mean,you did not Make it?"

"You dumb * ss ! You worried us! "Reiko

"Gomen .. " can't say a thing to them. _He's Speechless_..

"We thought you already left us…good thing ….we came here to stop you" Hyuga started Carrying the baggages of kuroko

"W—What are you doing senpai?" kuroko answered surprised.

"Carrying your luggages?" hyuga looked kuroko as a matter of fact _Dude-cant-you-not-see-it?_

"Nande? Im already prepared to leave?" kuroko stated.

"Well, we are NOT" reiko,kiyoshi & hyuga

"And what will kagami say when he found it? After you say needed a light but you also turned out to be the one leaving." Hyuga

"Hyuga stop it you're crossing the line!" teppei

"what—?" hyuga

"stop it you two!" reiko

"I see….I need to go" kuroko's facial expression from happy to see his friends stopping him TO sadness and hurt, a guilt feeling leaving his partner after they won their biggest obstacle the RAKUZAN.

"Kurok-" reiko

"Attention To all pasangers of Tokyo To USA ,the flight will now Depart in 20 mins"

"Sh*t!" hyuga

"Don'T Cuss here !" reiko

"kuroko if you really need to leave, then leave of not stay… see you" reiko said turned and gently stopping her tears flowing down from her eyes _'How could he be so selfish and not even consulting from her manager?! How could he be so …. BAKA TETSU!'_

'I really need to go ,my flight….is waiting .' kuroko said sadly he wants to cry but he can't

"Then GO…."reiko

"…" kuroko slowly took his luggages from hyuga senpai.

"Attention To all pasangers of Tokyo To USA ,the flight will now Depart in 15 mins ,thank you"

"If I could decided longtime ago, this would never happen & I don't want to leave this country ever…."

**End of Flashback***

"No thanks" kuroko said

"okyak-sama not eating again? Its dinner already you did not ate anything this lunchtime"

"if you insist, please can I have lamb filet mignon with autumn vegetables in a cremolata sauce and a **Vanilla Milk Shake**"

" right away ,sir" the stewardes walked out of the Class A Department with confidence.

"im not yet prepared to leave nipon, Im not yet prepeared not ,yet" kuroko thought

"Excuse me sir" the stewardes interrupted kuroko

"Oh Gomen" the stewardes started putting the meals and the milk shake to kuroko's table.

"Excuse me" the stewardes finished putting the dishes and walked away to kuroko

"_Why is she so stubborn? I already told her 5 times im not eating why does she care?"_

"Too stubborn…"

~~~~~~~~10 hours passed~~~~~~~~

"Okyak-Sama, get up already we are HERE."

"Huh?" where am I ….a plane….why? ..." Oh yea I left japan…"

"Where is your Luggaes Sir?" huh? Why do she need to carry my luggages?

"Why? I can carry it myself." Calmly said to the stewardes

"Well if you Noticed that im always Asking you, is the fact that im your Personal Assistant ,Hired by the School and the plane you boarded is the is EXCLUSIVE SCHOOL PLANE"

"What? Is that Wood Ridge That Powerful?" I didn't know ,what my school is like

"You Did'nt Searched? Then how did you approve it?"

"Oh well it dosent matter anymore" its a real big schoolll….

"Ok , the school car will pick you up"

~~~~20 mins passed~~~~~

"Ok…Where is it"it been 20 mins late….

"Any moment sir" smiling at me like nothing happend

*Sigh*

"Its here! At last! " clapping hands and jumping happily like a child

A chauffer came out the Limosine with flags which are the school's Logo…its very long and shinny black. I entered the car and found a mini bar, a small tv an a long seating couch and a drinks and wine…..why does the school car have Wines and drink?

"…"

"Spechless?"

"Well yeah…"

The stewardes opened the car's window and said to the driver 'we could go now, its already packed'

'Why does-"

"Why does the school car has that *pointing at the wine's and drinks* right? "

"How-"

"Because your not the only recruited student you know? There are 1 more new, he arrived 2 weeks ago" and I got the letter 2 weeks ago too.

"Oh…" who is he, he got the letter before me?

"Although he is more talkative than you, he even opened and watched the tv and drank wine before he got off."

"What is his Nationality?"

"he is blonde with dark green eyes and came from Japan too , although he I much more taller and has very paler skin like yours"

"An-"

"We ARE HERE!" clapping again like a child and looking in the big building of WOOD RIDGE Academy with mesmerized eyes.

"Whoah…. Its big"

"I know you will love it here"

She got off first and carry my luggages. She is one heck of a girl CARRYING MY LUGGAGES.

"thank you- what is your name again?"

"Oh, im Akemi Arata ,Yoroshiku!" as I thought ,she is a jappanese like me

" Arigato Arata-san" she waved and I turned around.

Two guards approached me and carry my bags they are wearing black suit with a Embeded school logo in their pockets.

"_Is this my school?" I thought "I never thought of it"_

"Akem- where I she?" I turned and looked every sides of the school no AKEMI FOUND .what?! she brought my bags!

Oh!- silly me ,my bag is in the couch… but where is that girl? Oh well I should stop finding her. After all Im gonna be busy here.

I had two luggage; a trolley and my basketball bag.

A girl approached me, she was like a mid 20's woman with a glasses, blonde hair and neatly tied,dark black eyes,and her business attire suit _,Busines Attire?_ Is this even a School or a Business company?

"Hi, are you kuroko tetsuya?" she asked with a american accent.

"Yes I am" i answered her with the same accent (well in japan we had English class ,I got : 87)

"Follow me" she turned after saying that to me and walk towards the hall .I quickly grabbed my bag and the luggage and Followed her, she stopped at the last door. ITS HUGEEE! Its really huge! I think 2 class rooms would fit here!

"Sit down" and old man ,I think he' mid 50's ,the blondie opened the door for me and afterwards left me with the old man alone in the room

"I see you arrived already." Smiled at me….Creepy

" Where am i?"

"In my office….the Principals Office" he turned again

"Oh"

"I see you're not a talkative type"

"Yes"

"I See…" I felt weird since I ever got my feet into this room, a cold breezy feeling.

"wh-"

"Tetsuya-san, welcome to Wood Ridge High and welcome to the Basketball team *Clapped* tina escort Tetsuya-san to the school grounds and escort him to his Flat"

"Right away." He blonde girl approached me a called to follow her ,one of the guards carried my rode in the limo again and drove to somewhere near the school and stopped of what they call _'flat'_. It will be 15 mins away to the school, a walking distance '_good for my convenience'_

"This is your flat." Its not too big & not too small perfect for one person .She gave me the address and all..She gave me the key and ordered me to 'open it'. "Leave your things here, so we don't carry them around the School Grounds " as she ordered. I left my things

Then we rode the limmo again to go back at the school but this time the entrance is much more… don't tell me that the one I got off is another building?! And this one a 5XXXX SUPER HUGEEEE, can I really memorize the the places in just one day?

~~~Meanwhile in japan

"Damn that kuroko, I wished he never showed up he just leave things when hes done with it!"

"Calm dow-"

"CALM DOWN?! HYUGA SENPAI-KUROKO…..just used us as a stepping stone so he could climb to the top on his own-" we heard the basketball gym door opened and…..

"Kagami-kun….."

After we heard that voice we all fell silent and stiffend.

-Cliffhanger! Sorry I updated the wrong one! Gomen Gomen… the one I posted is not yet finished! Sorry for the trouble ! ( 3 )


End file.
